Candy
by Blue Smartie
Summary: This is a Dave fic which I really don't like...I think it's eurgh but I can't be bothered to take it down so *shrugs*


Summery: Colleagues find out there is an awful lot they don't know about their second year resident, Dr   
Dave.  
  
Candy  
  
Disclaimer: ER characters belong to their respective owners, which unfortunatly, is not me. Mel and Jamie belong to me.   
  
(don't ask me why it's called 'Candy' maybe cos it's got a kid in it, some kids are trying to get candy   
out of the machine and I just thought about the track 'Candy' on Will Smith's album 'Big Willie Style'   
although the song has nothing to do with this fic.)  
  
~  
  
Pulling the car to a halt, she quickly jumped out of the blue escort, and opened the passenger door.   
Undoing the child's seat belt, she lifted him out, taking his small hand in hers.   
  
"Come on sweetie," She smiled at her son, picking him up and carrying him through the double doors   
into the ER department at Cook County General.  
  
The place was a complete and utter mad house. People swarmed everywhere. A guy stood at the   
admin desk pestering the clerk, another patient was complaining to a nurse that she was still waiting to   
be seen. A young boy and girl banged against the vending machine, trying to get out some candy which   
was probably stuck. Mel jumped out of the way as paramedics came through the doors with another   
patient from the rig. A doctor was by their side, along with two nurses and they disappeared into the   
mass of people down the hall.   
  
Phones were ringing constantly, adding to the noise. The waiting area was full, Mel found it difficult to   
find space to put her feet. Scanning around for him, she couldn't see who she was looking for. Before   
she could finish, she heard a voice.  
She turned to see a woman with dark hair, dark eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Maybe. At least I hope so. I'm looking for Dave. Dave Malucci. Is he here?"  
  
"Sure..." Deb's eyes fixed on the young boy the woman was holding. He grasped his tiny hands around   
his mothers neck, a strand of dark hair falling into his sparkling eyes. He smiled shyly at her.   
"Hang on." She turned to Randi "Randi? Seen Dave?"  
  
"No." The desk clerk didn't even look up, picking up the ringing phone "ER?" At the same time a guy   
leaning on the counter, pestering to be seen  
"Sir, if you just take a seat, someone will be with you as soon as possible." Randi pressed, before   
turning her attention back to the caller.  
  
"I'll go see if I can find him." Deb walked off, casting one more glance at the boy, who gave her a little   
wave.  
  
She found him getting a coffee in the lounge  
  
"Dave? There's someone here to see you," She informed him, as she reached for a coffee of her own.   
Deb looked at Dave curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
He put his coffee down and walked out of the lounge into the jammed waiting area.  
  
He found Mel in the middle of all the madness.  
  
"Hi," He smiled, pulling them out of the craze. "Come with me."  
  
Finding a quieter spot, Dave sat Jamie down on one of the beds in Exam 1.  
  
"It's, uh, pretty busy out there!" Mel breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down next to her son.   
  
"Tell me about it. I'm just finishing a double shift. Think you can hang on another, um, hour?"  
  
"Sure. I can see you're getting slammed. Just so long as you tell us where we can find something that   
resembles food?" Mel's eyes sparkled as she laughed at her comment.  
  
Dave smiled, watching her. "Canteen. 4th floor. I've missed you guys."  
  
"Missed you too." Mel got up, kissing him lightly. She scooped Jamie up, "We'll come and find you,   
okay?"  
  
"Sure. See ya later mate."  
  
"Bubye Daddy." Jamie stretched out his arms.  
  
~  
  
"Find them okay?" Deb inquired, not looking up from her patients chart.  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"Good. I was afraid they would get swept out of the doors in a tidal wave of people. Especially the   
little guy....." Deb hinted trying to dig around for more information.  
  
"Lucky they didn't. Anyway, they're getting something to eat now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yep." Dave dropped his patients chart back in the rack having discharged him, and smiled at Deb   
before walking away. Deb half glared after him. Annoyed that she couldn't get any more information   
about the young woman and the boy.  
  
~  
  
With 10 minutes until the end of his double shift, Dave off-loaded another one of his patients, to   
Medicine. Spying Deb over by the board, he smiled to himself and wondered over. He was going to   
enjoy this. Watching her dig for information on Mel and Jamie.  
  
"10 minutes and I'm off." He started casually. "How about you?" He threw a glance in her direction.   
She returned it.  
  
"2 hours."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Well, it's just as well you don't have 2 more hours on shift, wouldn't want to keep....."  
  
"Mel and Jamie,"  
  
finally! some names! Deb thought triumphantly to herself.  
  
"Mel and Jamie waiting any longer. Hope they haven't come too far?"  
  
"No. Not too far." Dave spotted them over by the stairs. "I gotta go. Enjoy the rest of your shift. Bye."   
He smiled winningly at Deb, before darting from behind the desk over to them.  
  
"Daddy!" Jamie cried, but not loud enough for those by the desk to hear.  
  
"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Dave lifted him up. "I've just got to get out of these" He motioned to his   
scrubs, "And we can home, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Do we get ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
"Dave....." Mel warned, but she was smiling, happy that they were back together again.  
  
"Just for tonight. Special treat?"  
  
"Please Mommy!" Jamie pleaded with her.  
  
"Okay. Special treat. We're not making a habit of it."  
  
"Spoil sport!" Dave grinned at her.  
  
She hit him playfully, "Somebody's got to be the voice of reason in this family."  
  
"Fine, fine. Okay, whatever you say Mel."  
  
Deb watched the three of them along with Randi. Coming out of the lounge, Dave and Mel walked out   
of the ER with Jamie swinging between them.  
  
"There is so much we don't know about Dr Dave." Randi thought aloud.  
  
"Umm-hmm." Deb agreed as the pair leaned across the desk until they were out of sight.  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
